


Perfect Lifeforms

by true_bromantics



Category: Star Trek AU - Fandom, Star Trek/Alien 1979 AU, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Graphic Violence, M/M, Xenomorphs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_bromantics/pseuds/true_bromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is exploring deep, unknown space and they discovered something better left undiscovered. After all in space, no one can hear you scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless blending of two of my favorite franchises: Star Trek and Alien. I almost feel bad for what's going to happen to the crew of the Enterprise but they say suffering builds character. Please head the warnings, there will be A LOT of graphic violence in the coming chapters-anyone who knows Alien will know what I mean.

‘In space, no one can hear you scream.’

**

All was quiet in the vacant, cavernous hull of the Enterprise. With only the dim, yellow emergency lighting and the faint far off hum of the ship’s massive engines to keep him company, Jim Kirk sat silently cloistered between two cooling ducts.

He knew the risks of stowing aboard the Federation Corporation’s flagship, he would lose his job, his scholarship would most definitely be rescinded, and he would most definitely be arrested. But, he needed to know if it was possible that the crew of the Kelvin was still alive. His body yearned for it, if there was even the slightest chance, Jim needed to know. 

So, as he sat, hunkered down between the ducts and prepared himself for the long journey ahead, Jim tried to formulate a plan that would, hopefully, not end with him being fired, expelled or arrested.


	2. Six Months Later

In the six months the rest of the Enterprise’s crew had been in hyper-sleep, Jim had learned every inch of the enormous ship. He had walked every corridor, mapped every air duct, and read all there was to read about the ship’s life, computer and security systems and, for a multi-trillion dollar company, Federation Corp’s systems were sure easy to hack. A few simple keystrokes and a few re-written lines of code and Jim was in, researching the unconscious crew manning the monstrous vessel known as the Enterprise.

As Jim was flicking through the personnel files and becoming increasing acquainted with First Officer Spock, a half human half Vulcan scientist with PhD’s in Botany, Biology, and Psychics, he was suddenly blinded by the fluorescent over-head lighting turning on, replacing the dim yellow glow he had become accustomed to for six months. Blinking rapidly, Jim attempted to regain his eyesight and ease the pulsing throb behind his eyes. 

After several long minutes of struggling to become accustomed to the bright wash of light around him, his brain was finally able to focus on another thought other than ‘Ow, Bright’ and fear began to pump through his system.

Why was the overhead lighting on? As long as the crew was in hyper-sleep, the overhead lights remained off to save power, so why were the fluorescents on now? Logic only dictated one answer; the crew was out of hyper-sleep.

‘But,’ Jim thought to himself, ‘that’s impossible, the mission log states that it would take a full twelve months to reach the last known location of the Kelvin, and it’s only been six months! So why is the damned crew pulling out of hyper-sleep?!’ Panicked, Jim sprinted towards the main computer to see if there had been a miscalculation in the mission logs, but as soon as he entered the chamber, he was assaulted by a flashing red light and high pitched beeping coming from the console. 

‘It was a distress call. That’s the only time a crew is awakened from hyper-sleep, is if there is a distress signal, and there are no other ships in range.’ 

“Mother, play distress call, authorization Delta.” 

“Playing distress call…” Intoned the computerized female voice of the console simply know as, Mother.

At first, Jim thought there was merely a glitch in the system, there was just static but then a weird purring snarl cut through the static, and heavy laboured breathing. Jim listened intently as the purr quieted and the breathing slowed, until the sound of a glass shattering cut through the silence, and a fierce shrieking roar pierced the air. Human screams sliced through Jim, and the sick, tearing sounds made his stomach roll angrily.

“Help us, oh for the love of god, HELP US, AHHHH-“ The shrill screams were abruptly silenced. 

‘Distress call over.’ 

Jim quickly strode over to the nearest trash receptacle and violently vomited, the wet tearing sounds of human flesh being ripped apart still ringing inside his head.

“Shit, that can’t be good.”


End file.
